


There’s always tomorrow

by kalika_999



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, HYDRA Husbands, Large Cock, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: First times don't always go perfectly.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: MCU Kink Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639597
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	There’s always tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/gifts).



> Hello I finally wasn't thinking about murder lol XD <3
> 
> Also written for the 'Size Difference' square on my MCU Kink Bingo card.

First times weren’t always like the movies; awkwardness and mistakes happened, sometimes things didn’t work out, didn’t go as planned, but no matter what went wrong it was still an experience that they shared together and that was okay.

Even though Jack believed in all of that, he still couldn’t get past the nervous anxiety that was building up within whenever Brock made a pained noise while his body seemed to shift or recoil underneath him.

When his boyfriend suggested they try going for something more than his fingers, Jack was all for it, leaning over to kiss him in agreement. They’d been working little by little up to this point, going slow and he’d been filing away every little noise Brock would make for him as they explored each other's bodies. By the time Brock was aching for something more, Jack had worked up to four fingers inside (and he was simultaneously in awe and horrified over it). It was kind of mandatory for what was to come and while they were both experiencing first times with a lot of things, Jack was completely into the sight of his boyfriend beneath him covered in sweat, moaning and panting throughout it all.

It wasn’t until he’d begun easing himself in little by little that something felt off. Brock was tense around him, too tight to go in at the pace Jack had tried setting himself at, small shuddering breaths much heavier than they had been before.

“Brock?” Jack stilled, looming over Brock to give his legs some slack. “Hey, are you doing okay? Is this too much?”

Brock groaned, cursing a little under his breath. “M’fine, Jackie. Jus keep goin’ slow.”

The way his boyfriend’s face was screwed up, Jack wasn’t very sure he was _fine_. His brows were furrowed closely together, eyes squeezed shut, his jaw was clenched and the only time Jack saw him make that sort of face was when something in a horror movie was terrifying him. This level of discomfort wasn’t something he wanted Brock to endure, frowning in concern.

The ongoing tightness around him began to make Jack uncomfortable, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face as he trembled, unsure of what to make of it. He started to pull out and Brock suddenly grabbed at his bicep, whining pathetically.

“It’s not supposed to hurt as much as this, Brock. I can’t- “

"No, don't ya fuckin’ dare, Rollins!” Brock snapped back at him insistently. “I said it's fine!"

While Brock was generally a stubborn jackass that Jack let have his way, he wasn’t tolerating it here. He refused to keep pushing if it was causing him this kind of discomfort.

"No, I know you're trying to make me happy but there’s no way I’m going to enjoy it anyway if you’re in pain.”

Brock swore again, punching the pillow next to him in frustration and jolting them both. The ripple of movement caused Jack to let out a groan while Brock simultaneously did the same thing but in clear discomfort.

"Brock, you need to relax so I can pull out okay? I’ll do it slowly, just dig your fingers into my arm if it hurts too much, break skin if you want, I don’t care. We just have to do this.” 

Brock nodded reluctantly, squeezing Jack's bicep again as he did his best to relax after easing his breathing. Jack would have leaned down to kiss him if he could, but he would after.

He began to slide back, realizing just how deep he sunk inside Brock, who let out a small whimper at the loss of contact and the relief from the pain. 

"Easy, I've got you." Jack reassured him. When he pulled out completely, a sigh of relief escaped both of them. He pressed a kiss to Brock’s temple. "I'm sorry, I should have been more careful."

Brock didn’t respond, pulling his legs closed so he could face his back to Jack, tugging the blanket over his body to sulk. Jack both loved and hated when Brock was like this; he loved it because it was easy to suck up to him and get him back on his side, but he also hated it since it meant his boyfriend was upset at him. 

This time around he knew it was because Brock was so fixated on them going all the way together, clearly no matter how much it may hurt him. Jack curled up behind him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, nuzzling the spot tenderly.

"Hey, don't sulk. If you want we can try again later, and I’ll work extra hard to make you feel good. It’s not a big deal, we have so much time ahead of us.” He pressed another kiss along the side of Brock’s neck, sneaking his hand under the blanket to stroke the back of his knuckles along his boyfriend’s ribs. “I still love you all the same.” 

Brock still refused to talk to him but as long as he wasn’t elbowing him off, Jack took it as a win. He moved in closer, wrapping his arms around Brock’s waist ready to fall asleep like this.

“Sometimes I hate that yer stupid dick is so fuckin’ big.”

Jack couldn’t help bark out a laugh into Brock’s hair. “You don't  _ really _ think my dick’s stupid, do you?"

"Fuck off." 

Carrying on laughing, Jack snuggled Brock tighter against his chest, planting a kiss at his ear.

He didn’t want to get all serious after that, but Jack wanted to make sure Brock understood he meant what he said next. “Please tell me next time if I’m hurting you, don’t pretend it’s fine and talk yourself into believing it’ll go from bad to good. I don’t want that for you.”

Brock seemed to mull it over before he turned over in his arms. “I jus wanted it to ‘appen, somethin’ fer you. You always do shit to get me off and I really do want you inside me, fuck. I think about it a lot.”

Jack smiled, pressing a kiss to the frown across Brock’s lips. It was sweet how stubborn and thick-headed he was about it all, but they had time, they’d try again. “I like getting you off in different ways, finally getting to use my dick to do that won’t change anything. When you’re happy, it makes me happy. It always has, Brock. We’ll get there eventually.”

Exhaling loudly, Brock dropped his head back against the pillow. “But I wanted to do it now, tonight! I had my mind set on it and it ain’t fair! It ain’t my fault yer cock’s the size of one of them ten pound ground beef chubs!”

Closing his eyes in disgust, Jack shook his head. “Please don’t have my dick and the word chub in the same sentence. Also it’s not  _ that _ big.” 

Brock glared at him and Jack sighed.

“We’re going to take it really slow next time, I think part of it was you psyching yourself out. It’s not like I hate it when you give me a hand job, or blow me. There’s no pressure over it.” He pressed a kiss into Brock’s temple, knowing it was going to take a few tries before his boyfriend believed he really meant all that. His track record with decent relationships wasn’t so great before they got together. “I want to do everything with you for a very long time, you know that right?”

Brock sighed and nodded, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck to hold him close. “Love ya, Jackie. You and yer stupid monster cock.”

Jack pressed a smile against Brock’s jaw, nuzzling against the faint fuzz of facial hair growing there. “Me and my monster cock thank you and love you right back.”

There was a soft groan and Brock buried his face against Jack’s neck as he tugged the blanket over the both of them. “God yer such a fuckin’ nerd.”

“Yeah, but I’m your nerd.”

He hummed in agreement, sounding very much like he was seconds from falling asleep. “Ain’t that the truth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chub is one disgusting word. I have spoken. XD


End file.
